


Stay by my side

by iateapanadol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Viktor, Episode 12 Spoilers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iateapanadol/pseuds/iateapanadol
Summary: Viktor pushed Yuuri onto the mattress as he captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Ignoring Yuuri’s attempts to push him off, Viktor bit into Yuuri’s lips, drawing blood.“Do you think I would ever let you leave me, Yuuri,” he snarled.“You’re mine.”orViktor's reaction to the first part of episode 12.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the subbed version came out so my own translations may differ. 
> 
> I'm dead. It's over. YoI is over, Haikyuu is over, my life is over. All I have now is pixiv and fanfiction. Send help in the form of fic recs and fanart please. It is the only way to soothe the pain;;;

“Let’s end this after the final.”

 _No. Don’t leave me. Weren’t you the one who asked me to stay by your side? What about the promises we made together? Is the ring on our fingers meaningless? Why are you saying something so cruel?_ There were so many things running through Viktor’s mind, so many things he wanted to say—to ask.

Yet, the only one word escaped his mouth.

“Eh?”

“You have done more than enough for me, Viktor; because of you, I was able to give it my all this last season. Thank you for everything up to now, Viktor. Thank you for being my coach.” (1)

Yuuri bowed, staring down at Viktor’s bedroom slippers, refusing to meet his eyes.

He screamed inside, begging for Yuuri to look into his eyes and to see—to _feel_ —the pain his words were causing him. His eyes stung as tears started rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

_‘Ah, when was the last time I cried like this?’_

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he finally looked up at Viktor.

This time, it was Viktor who couldn’t look into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Ah, who knew Katsuki Yuuri was such a selfish person?” He said spitefully. How dare Yuuri make such an important decision regarding the both of them without consulting him beforehand? How could Yuuri ask him— _beg_ him—to stay by his side, only to throw him aside in the end?

“Yes, I decided it selfishly on my own. I’m going to retire.” Yuuri said resolutely.

Viktor knew that once Yuuri made up his mind, he was awfully stubborn about it. He didn’t know what to do or how to make Yuuri change his mind. All he could do was let his tears soak his cheeks as they pooled in his bath robe.

Suddenly, Yuuri gently lifted his fringe up as leaned forward, staring at the tears staining his face.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Viktor growled.

“No, I was just thinking… even Viktor cries,” Yuuri replied in wonderment.

“I’m angry!” Viktor yelled as he slapped Yuuri’s hand away.

How could Yuuri be so _cruel_ as to watch him cry in fascination, as if his sorrows were a source of entertainment? Did Viktor’s feelings mean nothing to Yuuri? He dropped everything—his family, his friends, his career, his _life_ —all for something Yuuri said that the man himself couldn’t even remember!

“The one who said you’d be my coach until the Grand Prix Final was you, Viktor!” Yuuri said in frustration, further agitating Viktor.

“I thought you needed me more than that.” Viktor was the one who was there when Yuuri was at his lowest. He was the one who lifted the man out of his despair. He was the one who showed Yuuri what love meant, who thought him how to love and be loved. He was the one who thought Yuuri the carnal pleasures of the human body. Nobody else could give Yuuri what he wanted—what he needed. Couldn’t Yuuri see that? Yuuri _needed_ him.

“Weren’t you going to return to competing? You don’t have to bother with me—”

“How could you ask me to continue competing when you’re going to retire?” Viktor barked as he gripped Yuuri’s shoulders. His body trembled in anger as he tightened his hold on Yuuri.

“V-Viktor. Stop. It hurts. You’re scaring me,” Yuuri beseeched as his own body trembled for a whole other reason. Viktor ignored his pleas as Yuuri ignored his—he’d had enough of Yuuri’s excuses. If Yuuri couldn’t understand who he belonged to, he would make him understand.

Viktor pushed Yuuri onto the mattress as he captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Ignoring Yuuri’s attempts to push him off, Viktor bit into Yuuri’s lips, drawing blood.

“Do you think I would ever let you leave me, Yuuri,” he snarled.

“You’re mine.”

 

**(1)** **「コーチお疲れ様でした」** **is what Yuuri says which doesn’t translate well to English. The term “otsukaresama deshita” is used to thank someone for their hard work after a job and often said as a farewell.**


End file.
